Life Of Sora Hatake
by XxirinkaxX
Summary: Sora is a young girl that is raised by her grandpa , her parents died when bandits evaded the village . she grew up to be an excellent kunoichi but what happenes when he finds out that his uncle was Konohas white fang
1. Chapter 1

I was 7 years old when my village was attacked by bandits. They raided our village and stole the secrets we have kept hidden for centuries and took lives of many innocent people. Many died, many killed themselves because the pain was just too much to handle. Me and my grandfather survived the attack , we weren't even there when it happened.

For 5 years grandpa raised me and thought me all he knew, he was a very powerful ninja. But he became ill and one when we were done eating he asked me to sit down and listen to what he had to say:

"Sora, my little girl" said grandpa " you have grown up to be a kunoichi-" he coughed and fell on his knees.

"Grandpa!" I quickly helped him get up and seat on a chair. Before I could say something he covered my mouth with his hands and said "Sora, I am dying, but before I die, there's something you have to know. " I have never seen him so nervous, he always knew how to hide his emotions.

"Know what?" I asked curiously.

"Listen carefully to what I have to say. Your fathers half brother, was a legendary ninja. He lived in konoha , the hidden leaf village. He was known as Konohas White Fa-" I stopped him before he could say the rest.

"konohas W-white f-fang?" I couldn't belive what I heard. "you are s-saying t-that Sakumo Hatake was my unlce?" I suddenly felt like I was drowning in the sea of emotion. I felt Betrayed (he kept this secret for so long!) surprised, confused and the last emotion that I felt was. Honored. My uncle was a true hero.

" I see you have heard of him" continued grandpa "You should also know that e committed suicide." I nodded "Sora. He has a son, kakashi hatake" my face suddenly lit up.

" I have a relative? That is alive? Where is he? How old is he where doe-" grandpa cut me off

"Sora! I don't have much time left … go! Go to the hidden leaf village and find him! And show this to him if he wont believe your story" he pointed at my ring. It was a red ring that my father wore. When he died me and grandpa searched for him in the battle field. When we found him, he was already dead.

That night my grandpa died, but he died smiling knowing that I wouldn't be alone.

That night I cried my eyes out, I felt alone in the world. I was alone. I wanted to die , because I knew what was it like to survive, to be left behind…

For few weeks I lived right outside konoha in the woods , when I tried to enter the village two guards stopped me and ask me why was I in the Hidden leaf, my identity. They told me that if I wanted to live here I have to serve as a ninja. So finally when I reached chuunin level (on my own) I went in the village. Two guys approached me asked me to follow them. I had nothing to lose so I did . They took me to some building and knocked at the door.

"Enter" answered someone from the room. It was a female voice.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama" said one of the guy who "escorted" me here

"good morning Kotetsu" she smiled " and who is she?" she was obviously asking about me.

" she wants to live here" Kotetsu said smiling, I was not in the mood of smiling. I was nervous to death.

"Why ? don't you have your own village?" she asked as if she suspected that I was a spy or something

"I am sure you have heard of the hidden shadow village" I said with big pauses " I once lived there, everybody thought the whole village died but, I survived and I came here" Tsunade looked at me as if she saw a ghost.  
"Ok… if you want to live here you have to fill this thing" she gave me a piece of paper. " it's like a test . If you answer all of the questions correctly, you will have my, hokages permission to stay here. I will assign someone to keep an eye on you" she gave me a worm smile. And I saw pity in her eyes. She pitied me. Well to think of it I should be pitied a 14 years old girl without a village and only one relative that doesn't even know her existence.

"Kotetsu, please tell kakashi to report to me , please" hearing his name made me shiver , I was finally going to see him . Kotetsu nodded and went out of the room.

"so, what is your name" said lady that was in the room all along, but I didn't saw her.

She was holding a pig. Weird.

"Sora and yours?" I asked politely and smiled.

"Shizune" she smiled back.

" did you called me Tsunade-sama?" I heard a male's voice as he entered the room. I turned around and saw a man that was exact copy of Sakumos, but he was wearing a mask. Wonder why.

" yes. Kakashi please escort this lady in the examination room and question her.

"as you wish. Please follow me" he said to me. Oh boy here it goes .


	2. Chapter 2

When we entered the examination room, as expected it was huge. It had 15 rows. Kakashi set in the front desk, the teachers desk I suppose. I set in the 2 row, I didn't want to be too close to him.

"why don't you seat closer?"he asked cheerfully. I could tell him that: Oh it's just that you are my only relative and I don't really trust you because I don't know what kind of person are you!.

"Sure" I answered.

"Let us begin then." I nodded

"whats your name?"

"Sora…" oh crap my last name was hatake, he would figure out everything , but hey, I have no choice "Hatake" He looked up from the paper with a surprise and then after few awkward minutes of silence he continued asking questions.

"how old are you?"

" I am fourteen" soon to be fifteen if that even matters.

"What ninja rank are you?"

"Chuunin" I said proudly

"Whats your fathers name?" Wow, I am so dead. I didn't answer. " I know all the hatakes that ever lived and you are not a hatake." I still remained silent. "Ok I will continue questioning but this time , I pick the questions" he said very seriously, I saw a little bit of confusion in him. "and if you don't answer them," he pulled out his kunai. Oh man, this is bad. "well, you will be … dismissed" he said cheerfully.

"Whatever" I said blankly

"Do you have any birth marks?"

"Nope."

"Any genetic prove that you are a Hatake?"

"I love chocolate! Does that make me a hatake?" I saw him getting angry "Oh and also my father and his brother wore a ring, a red one, just like the one your father wore." He looked at me in shock and threw his kunai at me , I dodged it.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know about these rings?" he looked a little pissed. Oh boy.

"Here." I threw him my fathers ring. He caught it and examined it for a little while.

"Does this mean that I am not the only hatake?" he asked in a happy voice.

"Yes. That also means I am staying with you because I have nowhere else to go." He nodded. Wow that was fast. He suddenly came closer and he dent down on his knees. And he hugged me. I was so surprised and so happy. I hugged him back.  
"I promise that I will always protect you. I will personally train you and I will treat you like my little baby sister." Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I felt like I found someone who would care for me. I was no longer alone.

" are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded, I was starving! I haven't ate anything than fruit for few weeks!

"I'll take you to the ramen. It's a good place to eat. And talk." I nodded.

…..AFTER EATING RAMEN….

"so lets play a game!" I said. He looked a little surprised but he nodded. " I will ask 10 questions and you answer them honestly and then you ask me" I said smiling. He nodded.

"so my first question. What happened to your left eye." I saw him get serious and ready for painful memories. He pulled his head protector and I saw an unbelievable reality. He had a sharingan! "You too? I thought hatakes don't have that kekkei genkkai"

"it's a long story but what does you too mean?" he raised his eyebrow and covered his eye again. I made a hand sign and said

"sharingan!" kakashi looked at me in amazement. "where did you get that?" he asked surprised.

"I didn't GET it anywhere, this is my kekkei genkkai from my mothers clan." I smiled." How do you think I became a chuunin without practice? Sharingan my friend, it helped me copy many moves" I smiled cockily. " Time for second question. Do you posses mangekyo sharingan?" I asked knowing that answer would be no. Well I hoped so.

"Yes, I do" I looked at him in shock, did he killed his best friend? Was he those kind of ninja that would kill for power? "don't worry" he said smiling, he guessed what I though "I use a special seal. I didn't kill Gai." I could swear I saw a smirk behind his mask.

"Who's Gai? Is he your best friend?" just curious.

"So that's your third question?" he said.

"no actually my third question is… but promise to be honest!"

"Sure" he said.

"why are you wearing a mask?" I asked in curiosity.


End file.
